My Flatmate Sherly
by KitsuneHitsugaya
Summary: John is lonely why not hook up with a sweet gal like Sherly? Wait..what! Carmella and Adrian are back to help John hook up with Sherlock. Will John take the bait? Rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1, In Training

I'm bbbbaaaacccckkkk! Lol, hey guys! Well I saw you guys loving on my Sherlock work so I wanted to make another! Oh and poppets I have so many ideas! Anyway on with the show.

P.S. Carmella and Adrian are back! And get ready for Georgie!

* * *

"Well I really don't know Carmella."

"I'm telling you John you'd love her, she is just a peach!"

"Shirley huh?"

"That's right."

"Excuse me."

John Watson and Carmella Cobromance looked up from the wash sink to see their professor glaring down at them.

"I didn't know you thought my class was a chat for lonely singles." The professor snarled.

"To be fair sir, John is the lonely one so-"Carmella started only to have John elbow her in the side.

"Get to your cadaver, now." The burly man of a professor growled and the two doctors in trained jogged over to their red headed pal.

Adrian, all six feet and five inches of the lean American was slicing the stiff with a kind of vigor that only he could muster.

"Got a good one this time! Heart attack!" he said a little too much enthusiasm.

"Oh calm down Adrian everyone already knows you're crazy." Carmella rolled her brown eyes behind her glasses.

"We should get started; we're already in enough trouble." John said and pulled on a pair of gloves.

"Adrian, back me up, Sher would be just the perfect gal for John." Carmella said putting a pair of gloves on her pale hands.

Adrian's blue eyes lifted from the chest cavity of the body to Carmella, "Sher?"

"Yes, Sherly…do paid attention." Carmella said picking up a scalpel.

"Ah, Sherly, yeah John you'd love, her." Adrian said and sliced open a vein, "Would you look at that." He breathed.

"Honestly, _doctor_." John huffed, "Coroner is more like it."

"Medical Examiner, John, please… you know this by now" Adrian said slicing a little more carefully.

Carmella sighed, "In training, Adrian, don't get so carried away."

John chuckled and he too put his hands inside the body to begin the assignment from earlier in the week.

* * *

"Hey, I'm home!" Carmella shouted carrying a bag of take out and as soon as she came up she ducked as a plate nearly missed her head, "Bored again are we Sherly?" she sighed.

Sherlock Holmes lay half sitting, legs up on the back of a chair in his pajamas, torso on the floor and a stack of cheap dishware at his side.

"Yes. Yes I am." He stated matter-of-factly.

Carmella sighed again and walked over to the kitchen to unload the small mountain of food on the always cluttered kitchen table. Mrs. Hudson ran up the stairs, her floral dress looking rumpled as she hit the kitchen.

"I," she took a breath, "heard," she took a breath, "crashing." She said and took another big breath.

"Oh please sit Mama." Carmella said and pulled a chair up for the old woman of 62.

"Is everything alright?" Mrs. Hudson asked as Carmella handed her a glass of water.

"Of course Mama Hudson, Sherlock is just bored," Carmella started to explain and another plate smashed against the wall, "and breaking flatware."

"Goodness me, why is he doing that?" Mrs. Hudson asked and looked into the living room where Sherlock had his arm cocked back and let another cheap plate smash into the wall.

"Because he's Sherlock." Carmella muttered and pulled out some General Tao's chicken, "Sherlock, come eat!"

Sherlock got up and shuffled into the kitchen and pulled up a seat.

"Oh dear, your hair is getting long, you should let me cut it." Mrs. Hudson said a little worriedly.

"Rather not." Sherlock grumbled.

"Oh hush, eat," Carmella said and put the General Tao's chicken in front of Sherlock, "Sure Mama Hudson, care to stay for dinner?"

"Oh no dear the girls and I are having bridge night, come down tomorrow Sherlock, good night kids." The old lady smiled and went back down the stairs.

"I don't want my hair cut." Sherlock pouted and ate a piece of chicken.

"You do if you want your date to like you." Carmella said and dumped some white rice into her Sweet and Sour chicken.

Sherlock looked up in shock, "You got me a date? Wait, Adrian doesn't count."

Carmella laughed, "I'll be sure to tell him that, but no it's that cute little John from my class."

"I remember him from picking you up, wasn't he straight?" Sherlock asked eating a little more now.

"Oh he may say it but I'm pretty sure he's in the closet." Carmella said starting to eat.

"He has a girlfriend?" Sherlock asked and plucked and egg roll for himself.

"You remember Molly?" Carmella asked stealing an egg roll for herself.

"Of course, she has a girlfriend, she always smells of her now, and she isn't pining after me." Sherlock shrugged and took a bite of the vegetable egg roll.

"John's girlfriend, Sarah? Yeah, she's the reason why." Carmella smirked.

"No," Sherlock breathed.

"Yes, says John doesn't really touch her, thinks he's gay." Carmella said; she did love talking gossip with Sherlock.

"Who John?" Adrian asked coming into the kitchen and took a seat.

"Yeah, this one is yours." Carmella said shoving a container to Adrian.

"Oh yeah, he's gay Sher, got the cutest ass too, seen his change, ooo baby I'd like-"

"Adrian, we're at the table." Carmella scolded.

"What? I'm just saying, Sherlock if you don't I will." Adrian said opening his food and breaking out a pair of chop sticks.

"And he knows about me?" Sherlock asked and looked at the exchanged look on the medical student's faces, "He doesn't."

"He may think you a woman." Carmella said and took a bite of food to refrain from saying more.

"May?" Sherlock echoed raising a skeptical brow.

"Ok, he thinks you're a woman named Sherly." Adrian piped up and stole some of Carmella's white rice.

"Look, Sher, I know you might not like it but I just had to set it up that way, John's father is a military man, army?"

"Army." Adrian confirmed.

"Right, army, so he's not too sure on coming out, you know?" Carmella smiled and patted Sherlock's arm.

Sherlock sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Of course."

Carmella smiled sadly, "Cheer up Sherly, why don't you come by tomorrow and you can do that deduction thing you do so well on him."

Sherlock smiled, "That deduction thing?"

"Yes that deduction thing." Carmella said and took a bite of more chicken.

"Hmm, perhaps I shall." Sherlock said, an evil smile curling on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2, Cigarettes and Trims

Hey everyone I got 1.91K views yesterday! WOW! I mean I though 300 views in a day was a lot but WOW! Annnyyyy way I'm sure you don't care about that but thank you everyone your all awesome and great and fabulous! Ok so on with the show!

* * *

Sherlock stood in the tombs of the medical building. He leaned against the wall near the door he knew Carmella and Adrian were in class carving up the dead. He was growing bored and restless; he exhaled and drummed his fingers against the wall behind him.

"Still haven't quit huh?"

Sherlock's attention snapped to the shorter man walking down the hall in his fresh pressed suit.

"Moriarty." Sherlock said and narrowed his eyes.

"How are you Sherly?" Jim said and leaned on the opposite wall of Sherlock.

"Well, yourself?" Sherlock said standing a bit straighter.

"Fine, fine, you need a smoke?" Moriarty said and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, "Got your brand right here."

Sherlock looked tempted and licked his lips but someone must have been smiling down at him because the door opened and Sherlock saw Carmella's brown hair piled up on her head and sighed.

She was laughing with Adrian but stopped once she saw Jim.

"Moriarty." Carmella said shortly and saw the pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"Carmella, your loyalty knows no bounds but I was just having a friendly chat-"Moriarty began to explain but Adrian's left arm slammed into the wall next to Moriarty's head.

Adrian's body blocked the majority of the view for the other students going off to the left towards the elevator, "Jimmy boy, why don't you run along before we have a problem."

"It looks like you already have a problem." Moriarty said and nodded down.

Adrian shrugged as if his scrub bottoms weren't a little tight, "Cutting up bodies gets me off."

"Ewww Adrian that's gross!" Carmella said sticking her tongue out and making a face.

"What it does?!" Adrian snapped looking over his shoulder to Carmella.

"Carmella!" John shouted from inside the lab, he dashed out with a notebook and saw the scene, "Um everything ok?"

Sherlock shrunk a little, he was glad his hair covered his eyes, "No, no trouble, right Jim?" Carmella said and sent an icy glare to Moriarty.

"No trouble at all." Moriarty said and ducked under Adrian's arm, "See you around." He said and made his way down the hall.

"Right then, here," John said and handed Carmella the notebook, "You forgot this."

"Thanks John, that's sweet of you." Carmella smiled and held the notebook close to her chest.

John looked up and saw the taller man leaning up against the wall, hair blocking most of his eyes and collar popped up to block more of his face, "Can I help you?" John asked looking at him.

"Ah, um," Carmella said and got between them, "A friend from out of town, we were going for drinks."

"You should come with us John." Adrian purred over John's right shoulder.

John took a step forward to separate himself from Adrian, "Oh, no," he blushed light pink, "I couldn't, not tonight."

"Right, you have to save yourself for Shirley." Carmella said and winked over to Sherlock.

"Oh," John said and looked to Carmella with a warm smile, "Right, when did you want to meet up?"

"There's a little carnival going on, nice place, we could all go and make a day out of it." Carmella said cheerfully.

"Won't it be a bit cold?" John asked.

"A little nippy." Adrian shrugged then took off his shirt, "Well I'd better change."

Carmella's eyebrow twitched, "Adrian the changing rooms are upstairs,"

"Yeah but no one cares right?" Adrian shrugged again.

John's eyes were adverted and this blush on his cheeks had gotten worse, "I-I'll be along in a minute."

"Right then, I'll text you with the information. Come on then you two." Carmella said and guided her freak show along.

Sherlock easily kept pace with the other two as John went back into the lab for something, "Thank you Adrian."

"Hm, what for Sher?" Adrian asked while Carmella pushed the elevator button.

"Testing a theory." Sherlock said and the elevator arrived for the three.

"And what theory did I help with?" Adrian asked, still clearly confused.

"He wanted to test if John was gay or not, his eyes adverted and he blushed seeing your chest." Carmella commented getting into the elevator.

"Precisely." Sherlock said joining Carmella.

"Ah…I think I understand." Adrian said and got in as well.

"I wonder what it's like in that silly brain of yours Adrian." Carmella noted and pressed the floor level above them's button.

"Must be so boring." Sherlock added on.

Adrian laughed, and then stopped, "Hey! You two are making fun of me!"

"What gave you that idea?" both Carmella and Sherlock said at once but looking in opposite directions.

* * *

Sherlock sat in Mrs. Hudson's flat and sighed as the old woman cut his hair.

"Chin up dear, can't have you slouching." Mrs. Hudson and held Sherlock's chin up a bit.

Sherlock pouted but sat up a little more, "Yes Mrs. Hudson."

Carmella was lounging on Mrs. Hudson's sofa in the living room while the old landlady was trimming Sherlock's hair in the kitchen. Carmella was dressed up in a little black dress with neon pink thighs with little blue birds on them. She had little pink star earrings in her ears and black flats on.

"The more you fuzz around the more time she'll take." Carmella called over her shoulder and flipped a page in her magazine.

There was a knock at the door and a moment later Georgie walked in.

Georgie was fine looking twenty-two year old with long curly purple hair; she stood about 5'10''. Georgie came in a sleek white dress with long chandelier earrings to match and a pair of lavender high heels.

"Hello?" Georgie called and Carmella swung herself off the couch.

"Georgie!" Carmella cried and hugged the other woman.

"Oh, hello dear, yes, let go now."Georgie said and kept her arms at a distance, little white purse dangling from her wrist.

Carmella let go with a smile, "Adrian with you?"

"Oh no, you know him, he'll be along." Georgie sighed and sat down on the sofa where Carmella had, "Hello Mrs. Hudson, hello Sherlock."

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Hudson said and waved.

"Hi," Sherlock said still pouting.

"He's getting ready for his date soon huh?" Georgie commented and picked up Carmella's magazine, "Your brother still sending you these?"

"You know how Heathcliff is." Carmella said and put on some bangles and bracelets she'd take off on Mrs. Hudson's coffee table.

"That I do." Georgie said and idly read the magazine.

"Where my fine lady's at?" Adrian said sliding easily into the open door of Mrs. Hudson's flat.

"Hi Adrian." Both women said, neither impressed by him.

"Humph. Jerks." Adrian said running a hand through his styled hair.

He wore a dark green suit jacket he'd tailored to fit snugger around his middle and it had all sorts of loose chains, and other bobbles hanging off. The pinstripe pants he wore he also tailored to match with patches of bands and such with a warm gray shirt on cut low.

"You look nice dear." Mrs. Hudson said with a smile and dusted some hair off Sherlock's shoulder before trimming some more.

"Thank you Mama Hudson," Adrian said and tipped his head to her, "Glad _someone_ likes it." He said and glared at the two women.

"We didn't say we didn't like it!" Carmella snapped.

"Well you didn't say anything!" Adrian snapped back and stood in front of Carmella, towering over the shorter woman.

"Back off Adrian." She said; she didn't like feeling short.

"Or what?" Adrian smirked at his short female counterpart.

"I'll tell Heathcliff you stole his scalpels and used them as throwing knifes."

"Hey! Georgie did that!" Adrian pouted.

"He doesn't know that." Carmella said and with that Adrian backed off.

"There, now children, if we're going out we should go." Georgie said and stood up, dusting herself off.

Carmella and Adrian stuck there tongues out at each other.

"Come on you two, run along." Mrs. Hudson said and left Sherlock in the kitchen, "Go on, all of you." She said and shooed them out the door.

Sherlock waved from the kitchen and the other three headed out to a local pub.

* * *

Yeah I know not much went on but that's four pages you just read! Feel good about that? I would that's four pages! So anyway I hope you all like Georgie and I look forward to seeing you next time!


	3. Chapter 3, Fights and Drinks

"This is dull." Carmella said swirling her drink in her glass.

She was right, for a Friday the place was unexciting and quite, only a few older men scattered about unevenly. Some looked professionals while the rest just looked down on their luck.

"What's the point of being so dolled up if no one is here to notice me?" Georgie said irritably and flipped her hair back.

"Not everything is about you," Carmella said and knocked back her drink, "What about me?" she added on bitterly.

"Oh you two silly girls, there's nothing wrong with it being quite." Adrian said and calmly sipped his drink.

"Oh shut the hell up, you can get whatever guy you want. Bartender! Another gin and tonic!" Carmella ordered loudly.

"Geez, calm down a little there Car, you have class tomorrow." Adrian said as the bartender brought the drink over to Carmella.

"No I don't it's Saturday." Carmella said and drown that drink just as fast as she had done with the one she just said.

"Oh no, don't look now but Alder just walked in." Georgie said and turned her head the other way.

Carmella of course looked over to see the 'Law Rats' enter the pub, Irene Alder on the arm of some rich wanna be lawyer.

She was in a low cut white dress, fishnets and knee high black boots; laughing at some stupid joke the tall law student must have said.

Carmella stood up and Adrian put a hand on her shoulder, "Sit, you're drunk, you don't want to do anything stupid."

"I'm not drunk and of course I want to do something stupid." Carmella growled and pushed Adrian's hand off.

But Carmella didn't have to cross the room to throw a punch to get Irene's attention, she looked over and smirked, "One moment boys." She said and crossed the pub to where Carmella, Adrian and Georgie were sitting, "Hello Carmy."

"Don't fucking call me that." Carmella spat, still standing, fisted balled up on the table.

"What's wrong? Mad seeing me on someone other than your precious Sherlock?" Alder scoffed and crossed her arms.

"You're a dirty-"Carmella started but Georgie stood up.

"Don't you have some diseased cock to suck about now?" she said and flipped her hair a bit.

"Georgie, I almost didn't recognize you, you do look so plain." Irene faked shock then chuckled.

"Ok now bitch gotta pay." Georgie said and slammed her purse onto the table and started taking off her earrings.

"That's what I'm saying." Carmella second and cracked her knuckles but Adrian held both woman by their dress collars.

"Irene why don't you go back to your Rats." He said sternly.

"Or what, love?" she scoffed again.

Adrian loosened his grip on Carmella and Georgie's dresses and both women lunged and her, "You really want these two to ruin that pretty face?"

Irene looked annoyed and huffed away back to the students in law school. Adrian let go of the two women after he was sure they'd calmed down.

"I feel sick, let's get out of here." Carmella said and pushed a lock of brown hair back.

"I as well find the air a little dirty in here." Georgie said and dusted off her white dress.

"You two hail a taxi, I'll saddle up." Adrian said and stood up to pay the bill.

The girls stood up, dusted themselves off and headed for the door but not before Carmella had the chance to 'accidently' knock Irene's pink drink into her lap.

"Oh, sorry." Carmella smirked as Irene glare at her with disbelief and anger.

"You will be." Irene said and Carmella leaned in.

"I want you to threaten me; I need to excuse to beat that pretty face in." Carmella hissed into Irene's ear before backing away and walked out the door with Georgie.

"Did you threaten her?" Georgie asked trying to flag a cab down.

"Do I look that drunk? No. I'll let Mrs. Adler come to me before I strike."Carmella glared back at the pub.

"It'll be a long wait." Georgie said finally getting a cab.

"That's the game then." Carmella said getting into the cab just before Adrian came out of the pub.

The three took the cab to another pub to find none other than John sitting by himself at the bar. Carmella slid into a seat beside him.

"One rum and coke." She ordered and smirked at John.

"Sex on the Beach for me." Adrian ordered and put an arm around John's shoulder, "Hey there buddy."

"A mojito here." Georgie ordered and sat next to Adrian.

"Um, what are you doing here?" John asked looking at the trio as their drinks appeared.

"Better question," Carmella said taking a sip of her rum and coke.

"What are you doing here?" Adrian said and nodded a thank you to the bartender and gave her a wink.

"I asked you first." John said wearily and took a sip of his drink.

"Ah but we said were going for drinks." Adrian answered.

"And you said you couldn't, and here you are, drinking." Carmella said stirring her drink unnecessarily.

"Ah well I um-"

"You were looking for an excuse to not go on this date with Sherly." Carmella said harshly.

"Actually I had a date, but Sarah dumped me." John said sadly then knocked back his drink.

Carmella looked sad and hugged John out of nowhere causing John to jump a little, "You were too good for her anyway." She mumbled and squeaked John tight.

When she let go she ordered another drink and Adrian pulled John over, "She gets all lovey dovy so don't call her on that hug tomorrow." Adrian chuckled, "But she did mean what she said."

John smiled as Georgie tried to talk Carmella out of another drink.


	4. Chapter 4, Off to the fair

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. -.- my sibling has been over and my nephew was a major computer hog. Anyway please enjoy! And as always please review!

* * *

Carmella woke up and clutched her head; of course Sherlock had to be up making all sorts of noise so early while she was hung over.

"Sher, god Sher, whatever the hell you doing, stop it." Carmella said; eyes shut tight as her head pounded.

She opened her eyes to see Sherlock in his pajamas and a pink apron and cooking or whatever the equivalent of cooking was to Sherlock.

"I'm making you breakfast." Sherlock explained holding a bowl of what Carmella could only hope was pancake batter.

"Sherlock, you can't cook." Carmella said sitting at the table and rubbing her temples.

"Of course I can! It's just science," Sherlock said mixing the lumpy unknown substance in the bowl.

"Sherlock," Carmella said and stood up, "I'm perfectly alright with making my own breakfast."

"But-"Sherlock started to protest as Carmella took the bowl out of his hands.

"Go, shower, get dressed; your big date is in a few hours." Carmella said and shoved him out of the kitchen.

"But-"

"Shower!" Carmella barked then held her head, "Oh I need to sit down."

Sherlock did as he was told by his flat mate and got in the shower while Carmella made herself some simple eggs and orange juice. She ate in the peaceful quite of the flat, not worrying about any loud noises or explosions Sherlock was known to create.

But of course why would life at 221b Baker Street be that kind to a hung over medical student.

The door slammed open, rebounded against the wall and there stood Adrian, "Good morning sunshine!" he shouted.

Carmella took hold of a large kitchen knife and threw it at the loud, tall intruder, "Burn in hell," she mumbled, head still throbbing.

"Whoa now!" Adrian laughed as the knife stuck into the doorframe to his left, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the hang over today!" he continued to shout.

"So help me god I will skin you." Carmella growled and drank the last of her orange juice.

"Oh chill out, it's so fun to mess with you." Adrian said and sat next to the angry girl.

Adrian was sporting a red shirt with some band's logo, a black hooded jacket and gray skinny jeans, "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked noticing Carmella still in her pajamas.

"Because I'm hung over dumb ass." Carmella said and got up to get some aspirin, "I don't want to do anything."

"Suck it up, can't have Sherlock go it alone." Adrian said and got up no doubt to raid for food as he always did.

Carmella grumbled something before shuffling off to her room to get dressed, she closed her door carefully and shortly thereafter Sherlock went into the kitchen wearing a suit and looking dapper as he sat down next to Adrian who'd managed to get himself some cold cereal.

"Um," Adrian said and swallowed a mouth full, "You know it's just a street carnival, right?"

"Yes, I am aware." Sherlock said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Well, Sher, you look a little too dressed up." Adrian commented.

"What's wrong with that?" Carmella asked coming into the room.

She had on long black and white striped socks with a puffy red skirt that had a black over lay with a black shirt on with a cat on it and a red long sleeved shirt under it and her hair in pig tails.

"You look like your part of the street fair." Adrian chuckled.

"If you mean fun and cute than thank you." Carmella chuckled and wiggled her shoulders.

Georgie also just walked in of her own accord. Her hair was pinned up nicely and she had on a soft blue knee length dress with white leggings and blue sandal wedge heels with a shiny blue shoulder bag.

"Hello, oh Sherlock you look lovely." Georgie said and walked inside, "I've brought some waters."

Carmella took out a black and white panda shoulder back and shook it, "I have cash and sodas."

"So, we're ready then?" Adrian said and put his bowl in the sink.

"Looks like." Carmella said and grabbed a jacket just in case.

Sherlock had disappeared without his company knowing and came back with his trademark coat and blue scarf on. He looked bundled for a colder day but Carmella didn't press it.

"Come on Sherly, you have a day to sweep off his feet." Carmella said and punched Sherlock lightly on the arm.

Sherlock smiled under his scarf and bowed his head, "After you then."

* * *

John had been sitting near the dunk tank which sat near the entrance. He was in his black and white striped jumper with blue jeans and a light jacket.

He glared at a hole in the table, "She's late…I hope she didn't over sleep." John muttered to himself.

"John!"

John looked to see Carmella running over to him, John smiled, and at least soon he'd meet this Shirley girl. He saw the group behind her and smiled seeing a woman with purple hair.

"Is that her?" John whispered to Carmella.

Carmella laughed and patted John on the back, "Oh no, no, that's Georgie, you remember her, she just dyed her hair."

John looked confused when at last Carmella's group stood before him and there were no females he didn't recognize, "So, Carmella where is my date?"

Carmella chuckled and strode over to the tall man with the coat and scarf and pulled him closer to John, "John, this is Sherly. Sherlock this is John."

John blinked, looking a little flabbergasted, "Sherlock?"

"Sherlock Holmes, yes." Sherlock answered, "Are you are the famed John Watson, Carmella and Adrian have told me much. I look forward to our date."

John blinked again then laughed, "Oh come off it!"

Sherlock looked a little hurt and Carmella rounded on John, "Sherlock is your date mister!"

John looked harshly at Carmella, "You told me Sherly was a woman."

"No," Adrian said and came closer, "You assumed Sherly was a woman." He said and held onto Sherlock's arm.

"Well either way." He took a pause for breath, "I'm not gay."

"Then don't think of it as a date." Georgie said, "Think of it as two men enjoying a fair together." She said and walked into the fair, waving her ticket to the ticket master.

Everyone seemed to go along with this, except John who was still uncomfortable with the whole idea of being on a date with a man.

Sherlock stopped at his side, "If you want out all you need to do is say so." He said.

John took one look at Adrian and Carmella walking away and judged that those would take him down too quick, he sighed and looked up to the taller man, "No I think this will be fun." He smiled.


	5. Chapter 5, Something About Jim

Heyo everyone! Been a few days! Sorry about that, been wicked busy, well this is I think the longest so far of the chapters so you all can't be too mad at me! Well then I'm off for now, see you next round!

* * *

Twilight was setting in as the group left the street fair. Carmella and Adrian were laughing loudly about something, Georgie was rolling her eyes following behind them and Sherlock and John were the furthest back.

John was actually impressed by the other man. He had said he sometimes helped at Scotland Yard, had left a few universities because they weren't up to his caliber and that was very high. Sherlock had given John a taste of that, he'd easily picked things out about him and other people around him. It was shocking he guessed about his sister (even though he had to correct him because Sherlock had first said he had a brother) who was an alcoholic that he was worried about, her relationship of six years with her girlfriend was on the rocks and even that his father was an army general and his mother was not in the service.

"How do you do that?" John asked, easily striding with Sherlock.

"Do what, doctor?" Sherlock asked looking down slightly at John.

John's cheeks went a little pink, "Oh I'm not a doctor yet."

"Do what, doctor in training?" Sherlock smiled smugly.

"That, the whole figuring out everything about a person with only a few details." John asked; the others had been trying to hail a cab.

"I observe, soon to be doctor." Sherlock said and saw the others get into a taxi, "I believe we must part here."

"Right, um well I had a nice time, Sherly." John chuckled and held out his hand.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Sherlock, please. The reasoning behind my nickname is unknown to me and I can't stand being called it," He explained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had a nice time Sherlock." John smiled warmly.

It was Sherlock's turn to blush but he turned his head and just nodded, "Good night then." He said and got into the cab with the party he'd arrived with.

Adrian and Carmella talked for a while Georgie sat by and only commented very so often. It was Sherlock who remained quite the whole ride. At last when Georgie and Adrian got out of the taxi Carmella scooted closer to Sherlock.

"So? Did you like him?" she asked and elbowed Sherlock a little.

"He was nice, quite." Sherlock said looking out the window as the cab kept driving them back home.

"That's John." Carmella chuckled, "Think he'll fall for you?"

"He's confused, but," Sherlock smirked under that scarf of his, "I think I worked enough magic."

Carmella laughed aloud, "Magic? I thought you didn't believe in anything that wasn't science."

"You'd call it magic." Sherlock said and once the cab stopped he paid.

"Ah, I see, you seduced him." Carmella said with a knowing look getting out of the cab.

Sherlock walked past her and went inside, "I don't know what you're talking about." His smirk was now visible, even behind that scarf.

* * *

John lay in bed for awhile; his mind was still going over all that had happened. Sherlock was quite the fellow; he'd used mind tricks to get anything John had wanted which the doctor in training wanted which then John had given to a few children having a rough go trying to win a prize.

John had strength, you weren't an army general's son and weak that was for sure. Anything Sherlock wanted John offered to get but the taller man said he didn't want gifts. Later a small band of street performers and acrobats put on a show and the group had found place to sit and watch. More than once John thought he'd felt a hand touch his only to look and see nothing. Sherlock often looked at him, said nothing; just looked. Those green eyes had a way about them, John really couldn't pinpoint what it was but there was something.

Then when they had to say good-bye John didn't want to, but…he wasn't gay. His father would beat the senses from him if he was; he was not gay in the slightest. He had a girlfriend didn't he? But what was it about Sherlock that he didn't want to leave? John just didn't know and of course sleep wouldn't ease his mind…

The next day John had to be in class and he was all but rested. He stood in front of his locker, hand holding the door open, eyes fluttering shut; he only woke up when his hand slipped off and the door slammed against the other lockers startling him awake.

"Geez John, you get any sleep last night?" Adrian commented walking into the changing room.

"Hm? What? Sorry Adrian I didn't catch that." John apologized and began undressing.

Adrian put a motorcycle helmet on the bench behind him and pulled off a black leather jacket with neon green stripes that matched the helmet.

"I asked if you had gotten any sleep." Adrian said and took off the jacket before taking off his shirt.

John paused a moment pulling his navy blue scrubs on, "Do you have a motorcycle?"

Adrian turned and looked at John, "What? Oh yeah I do, one of those Japanese ninja crotch rocket things." He smirked, "You're in good form John."

John blushed and Adrian's mobile went off, he sighed and pulled it out of the jacket, "Are you kidding me?!" he shouted.

John was concerned and looked over to Adrian's phone, "What? What is it?" he asked.

"Look at this shit!" Adrian and shoved the phone in John's face.

'Stop flirting.

-C '

"What about it?" John asked, clearly confused.

"How the fuck did that little-"Adrian took a breath and looked back at the phone, "How she knew?" he growled at his phone.

John chuckled a little and finished dressing and left just as Adrian had out on his red scrub pants and was still grumbling.

He opened the door from the changing room and leaning on the wall beside it was Carmella, phone in hand, and glasses slid to the edge of her nose, hair up and wearing her icy blue scrubs.

"Carmella?" John asked, surprised to see her.

"Morning, he almost done in there? Teach, says if a member of your group is late you're all late." Carmella said lazily.

Adrian came through the door, look a bit angry; he glared at the short woman, "Do you have me bugged or something?"

Carmella put her phone back in her pocket, "No but you were taking so long, what else could you be doing?" she said and started towards the lab.

'Maybe I was making out with John. "Adrian said easily keeping pace with the female.

John blinked, confused then annoyed, "Hey! That isn't funny! You two are the ones who set me up with him; I didn't ask to be on a date with a man."

"A date with a man? Not my Sherlock was it?"

The trio looked to see Moriarty leaning against the wall next to the lab door, in one of his pressed suits and hair slicked back.

Carmella glared, "He is not your Sherlock." She snapped.

"Oh?" Moriarty said pulling an apple from thin air and tossing it in the air, "When I'm the only one who understands him?"

Carmella cracked her knuckles and cocked her arm back to slug Moriarty in that smug face but Adrian caught her arm.

"Jimmy boy why don't you scurry up to the psych ward before you become out next cadaver." Adrian said and released Carmella to go into the lab.

"And what will you do if I don't." Moriarty chuckled, still tossing that apple in the air.

Adrian caught the apple and pinned Jim to the wall, "If you know what happens to me when I cut up a dead body do you really need to imagine what I'd be like cutting up a live one?" Adrian asked; an evil smirk on his figures.

"Doesn't leave much for the imagination." Jim stated at that Adrian let him go.

"Your right it doesn't." He said and took a bite out of Jim's apple and tossed it back, "Now get lost."

Moriarty shrugged and left the cadaver hall and was out of sight, Adrian walked into the lab and John, completely confused followed.

Class went well as to be expected, Carmella angrily made some incisions that came out crooked which lead to Adrian having to ask her to leave to cool down. After an ok from the teacher she could be seen leaving with a cigarette in hand and grumbling.

"So, think she'll be ok?" John asked looking into the chest cavity.

"She'll be fine," Adrian said and sliced carefully around the heart, he pulled it free and made a face, "No wonder this guy had a heart attack, his veins are full of fat and plague, disgusting."

John held his hands out for the heart to weigh it and Adrian went back to slicing out organs, "So who is he?"

"I don't know John, we don't really get names with these, just Caucasian male age 53. "

John turned around and Adrian was inside the body once more, "No, no I mean the guy, that was here earlier talking about Sherlock."

Adrian stopped; his wrists still inside the cadaver, "You mean Jim."

"Yeah him, it's the second time I've seen him. What's his deal with Sherlock?" John asked recording the weight of the heart and putting in a container for the teacher to examine later.

Adrian sighed, he took his hands out of the body and looked around, everyone seemed busy and Carmella wasn't back yet, Adrian motioned John to come closer. John leaned in over the body, be it a bit weird that was how Adrian operated.

"He and Sherlock used to date." He said darkly.

John still didn't fully understand, "So?"

"So, Jim is well," Adrian paused trying to find the right words, "A sadist."

John understood a bit more, "Well what happened?"

Adrian bit his lip and looked around again, he sighed, "Don't tell Carmella I told you the story or she might kill me." He took a pause for breath, "Sherlock called us one evening he said he needed us to get him from Jim's place, he sounded hurt." The story seemed to pain Adrian, "When we got there he was a bloody mess, Jim had really worked him over, he was actually just sitting outside of Jim's flat looking all broken and defeated."

"God," John breathed, "What happened?"

"He wouldn't say but the rope and handcuff marks spoke for themselves." Adrian said sadly, "Carmella swore she'd make Jim pay, I'm right there with her but we have to make it smart which she just wants to kill him."

John was a little shocked; Sherlock had seemed so quiet and normal but to have such a traumatic history? He didn't know what to say but just as he thought of something Carmella came back in looking more relaxed and Adrian quickly closed the discussion.


	6. Chapter 6, Of course you're not

Ahhhh! Where did the time go?! Geezo man! So sorry I haven't updated in a while and sadly it will only get slower...alas...I have school starting on a bloody Wednesday. So you'll just have to bear with me. Thanks! And as ever enjoy!

* * *

Carmella and Adrian walked out of class talking about something or another but John was still stuck thinking. Sherlock seemed perfectly-

John looked at Carmella and Adrian,

"No no no! I'm telling you the best way is to push them in front of a train to make it look like an accident!" Carmella shouted.

"And I'm telling you, you break their teeth out, burn of their fingerprints and put them in a rental car out into the river; that is the best way to get away with murder!"

Well, normal wasn't the word, John reconsidered. Sherlock was a part of this mad house of characters so he wouldn't be normal, but he seemed to just carry on, be it oddly and with a little less emotion than most. But then thinking about it, how did Carmella and Sherlock even meet? Why was she so protective of the man? And Adrian on top of that; why were those two so close to the tall dark haired detective?

"I said John!"

John snapped back to reality to come face to face with Carmella, "What? Sorry, what'd you say?"

Carmella shook her head, "As bad as Sherlock," she muttered, "I asked if you wanted to come over to the flat for dinner tonight."

John made a bit of a face, "Um I think not, it was weird enough you set me up with –"but Carmella was gone into the women's changing room and Adrian into the men's.

John followed a little annoyed, "She could have at least let me finished." He grumbled.

Adrian laughed and moved out of the way as a fellow straggler from class came in to change, "That's how she is, she hates repeated information and she just wants the simplest answer which in this case was no." he said and took off his scrubs shirt.

"Impatient is she?" John asked and also took off his shirt.

"Oh of course, she and Sherly get bored so easily." Adrian chuckled.

John tried to picture himself dating Carmella if she and Sherlock were so similar and couldn't fathom the brunet girl paying him much attention; she always had her nose in a book or was wrapped around a story, of course when not discussing the best way to commit a crime with her equally as mad friends.

Adrian was dressed before John, "Hey take it easy." Adrian called and left the changing room.

"Yeah, you too!" John called back and tried to put his mind back into changing clothes.

Just as he was putting his shirt on he heard the door open, "Adrian that you?" John called, shirt blocking his eyes. He knew it was likely that the doctor in training would have forgotten something in his locker. But John heard a loud metallic click instead of an answer.

John finished pulled the shirt over his head and came face to face with Moriarty who was leaning up against the lockers.

"Hey there, John right?" Moriarty smiled.

John felt his heart freeze, if this man could torture Sherlock John really didn't want to know what he wanted, "Um yeah, that's right."

Jim pushed off the lockers and stood before John, "Well John, I know we don't know each other but take my advice." Jim leaned close and whispered in John's ear, "Sherlock is mine, he his damaged goods and is solely mine."

John felt his heart speed up and his blood run cold, "But Carmella-"

"Carmella is a dumb bitch," Jim said and took a step back from John, "She thinks she can 'protect' him but I know he misses and wants me." Jim chuckled.

John's brow furrowed, "And what makes you think I want him?" John asked, slightly annoyed.

"You went out with him didn't you? I mean you can look all you like but-"

"I'm not interested."

Jim Moriarty looked confused, he blinked and tilted his head to the side, "Excuse me?"

John pulled on his jacket and grabbed his knapsack, "I said I'm not interested," he turned and faced Moriarty, "I'm not gay, what Adrian and Carmella where trying to do I haven't the foggiest."

Jim still looked confused, "So, you're not pursuing Sherlock?"

"No."

The two stood, eyes locked, Jim raised a finger, he opened and shut his mouth then spoke, "But you are gay."

John's face lit up, his body tensed and he turned on his head and stormed towards the door, he unlocked it and threw it open, "I am not gay!" he shouted back at Jim before stomping away.

John sat, fuming at the bus stop, arms crossed at his chest. How dare that man who he didn't even know claim John was gay, John would know if he had an attraction for men. Of course he would, and he would never date Sherlock anyway.

John got on the bus and sat in the far back, he let out a sigh, most people were on the higher level of the bus because of the nice weather, leaving him alone to think.

Why had Carmella set him up with Sherlock? Why was Jim trying to keep him from Sherlock? What was the reason?

_Because you're gay John._

The little voice in John's voice had chimed in but John shook his head trying to lose it. He was not! Besides what was so attractive about Sherlock anyway? His green eyes? Please, lots of people had green eyes. The dark curly hair? Not likely. His height? John didn't like people taller than him in a relationship stand point. He did have nice cheek bones…and his eyes were a special kind of green, not many people could make black curly hair work…

"What am I thinking?!" John shouted aloud.

This caused a few people to turn and look at him oddly, "Sorry, sorry." John said and looked down, with a blush.

His mobile rang and John looked to see a text alert.

'Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner?

-C '

John looked at his phone for a long moment; he didn't want to try to suffer through a dinner with the crazies from his class but at the same time…he wanted to see Sherlock.

'Be over soon.'

John sighed and sent the text message.


	7. Chapter 7, The predinner show

Hey hey so sorry! I meant to post up before school and I got super busy yesterday! First day today. Whoo who! Anyway sorry again, please enjoy this and updates might be a little spacer. So so so so so so sooooooo sorry! I will write when I can, I love you all see you next round!

* * *

John stood in front of the door, he couldn't bring himself to knock…he didn't want to face what was on the other side.

* * *

_Adrian came into the locker room, shaking some unknown lime colored slime from his hair, "Another crazy day at Car's."..._

_Carmella walked in late, covered in soot and smelling like petrol. She sat beside John as if everything was normal and began taking down notes, "Don't ask John." She said as John opened his mouth..._

_Adrian had a fresh bandage on his cheek and Carmella had one wrapped up her right arm, the bandages were red with blood. John had asked if the two where alright, they simply nodded and got to work..._

* * *

John felt that dread…he had to knock on the door before him. When he did Carmella answered with a pink apron on covered in red splatters.

"John, glad you made it, come in." She said and left the door open for him to follow.

John debated…go in and face unknown horrors…or run and get a taxi and get the hell out of there.

John took a deep breath and took a step inside.

It really wasn't that bad, cluttered and messy but there were no body parts lying around except for a skull, and John prayed that was just a decoration. The smells of garlic bread and pasta sauce filled the flat and Carmella had disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home!" she called out and went back to stirring a pot.

John was tempted but there was nowhere to sit that wasn't covered papers or books. And elderly woman with a tray of tea and scones came into the room and made a little room on the coffee table.

"Oh just push those aside dear," she said and picked up the books from another chair, "I'm afraid these two don't pick up very much."

"Oh that's alright." John smiled and also lifted some papers and such off the chair he wanted to sit in.

"Carmella dear," the old woman called, "I left some tea for you and your guest!"

"Thank you Mama Hudson!" Carmella called back.

"So you're the famed Mama Hudson." John said and picked a scone off the tray.

"And you must be John, Carmella and Sherlock-"

"That will be all Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock said making his appearance, he put an umbrella next to the door and took off his scarf off and shook it a little.

"All right dear, I'll just be going then." Mrs. Hudson said and head out, "Have a nice night dears!"

Mrs. Hudson was gone and Sherlock removed his coat while Carmella moved about the kitchen which left John just idly sitting in the chair he'd cleared off.

"Looks like you just missed the rain."

John looked up to see Sherlock sitting in the chair across from him in a purple button up shirt that looked a little stretched as if made just to show how fit Sherlock was and John quickly looked away in an effort to shield his blush.

"Yeah, must have." John said and kept his eyes trained to the floor off a little to the left of him.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Sherlock asked.

"No, not really." John said and shook his head, eyes still on the floor.

Sherlock got up to talk to John but the door busted open and Adrian shook all the water off himself.

"Woo man it is pouring out there!" he shouted.

Carmella came out of the kitchen and glared at Adrian, "Real classy jackass."

"Hey fuck you it's raining." Adrian said and took off his jacket before shaking again.

"Fuck you asshole now the house is soaked too!" Carmella shouted and stomped her foot, "You should have taken an umbrella!"

"Not my fucking problem! And I would have if some short wanna-be doctor half-pint hadn't taken it last time!" Adrian shouted back.

"Did you just call me a half-pint you giant mutant freak?!" Carmella shouted louder and rolled up her sleeves.

"Carmella doesn't have your umbrella." Sherlock said matter-of-factly while dusting himself off.

John, who'd taken his eyes off the floor, was looking to Sherlock, to Carmella to Adrian as everyone remained quite.

"He's right, I have it." Georgie's voice came from the stairs.

The purple haired woman held a black umbrella with red stars and shook it off, her light blue coat was dry and she easily pushed her way through the two squabbling friends and hung up her coat to reveal a dark blue dress with little white vines.

"There, you roommate had it you freaking jerk." Carmella spat then went back into the kitchen.

"Really Adrian you shouldn't be so cruel to Carmella," Georgie said and looked around the flat, "Really Sherlock you and Carmella know how to make a mess."

"It's organized chaos as Carmella calls it." Sherlock said, sitting down again across from John.

John kept his eyes downcast again, just enough to see the dark blue jeans Sherlock had on.

Georgie sat down on the couch, "Chaos would be the word I use." She said making a face at the clutter around her.

Adrian came to join them in a fresh set of clothes; a tan shirt and black jeans.

"Did you change?" John asked seeing his friend reemerge.

"Yeah, Car has loads of my clothes." Adrian said plopping onto the couch next to Georgie.

"Oh no you don't, get up," Carmella said and Adrian stood but it was Sherlock she turned on, "Get up and clean up that mess on the table.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Oh come now Carmella, the table is-"

"You clean it up or I'll set fire to your skull." Carmella threatened, waving a wooden spoon at Sherlock.

"She's a pyro, I wouldn't mess with that." Adrian said sitting back down.

"Nor would I Sherlock, she has the means." Georgie chimed in.

Sherlock grumpily stood and headed into the kitchen to clean up whatever Carmella had been yelling at him about.

John made polite conversion with Adrian and Georgie as loud metallic clangs and other sounds banged around the kitchen.

"What are they doing?" John asked and turned to look; he saw Carmella catching what looked like a severed hand in the air while tripping over a woman's leg, "Never mind." John said, mortified.

"Yeah you'll have that." Adrian chuckled seeing John's face.

"Yes yes those two do run a little shop of horrors." Georgie said then stood, dusting herself off.

"Ok! Dinner is served!" Carmella said coming out of the kitchen and brushing a lock of her hair back.

John looked back into the kitchen and saw no more body parts and when Adrian and Georgie headed into the kitchen he figured it was a good a time as ever to venture into the kitchen.

A large basket of slice and buttered garlic bread sat temptingly in the center of the small rectangle of a table with medium sized bowls of pasta and pasta sauce on either sides and the places had been set with mismatched plates and silverware.

"Wow," John breathed, the kitchen hadn't looked this good a few moments ago.

"Right then!" Carmella clapped, "I have wine, water and milk to drink." And pointed out the assortment on the counter.

"Dear?" Georgie asked, opening the fridge, "What is this?" she asked pulling out a class bottle with an odd looking green liquid and a metal stopper for a lid.

Sherlock quickly snatched the bottle and put it back, "Experiment." He said simply.

And suddenly, once again John wasn't too sure about eating or drinking anything around the table.


	8. Chapter 8, The Dinner Show

Oh my god it feels like forever! I am so sorry that I've made all of your wait so long, school has been crazy and I haven't had the time to update! I really wanna take weekends to get on this but I have like four projects in one class so I haven't had the time and I am ever so sorry, please read and enjoy knowing I am doing my best to come back to you!

* * *

It was nice; really, John could only remember the last time he'd sat around with a full table for dinner that was for a holiday.

These days he only ate with his mother on the small table in the kitchen as opposed to when he was younger and his whole family sat around a set table and enjoyed each other's company. Ah yes, those days were far behind John.

But this, this was nice, everyone (but Sherlock) was recounting funny stories and the day's events where even Sherlock pitched in about seeing someone down at Scotland Yard to help out with a case. And John was quite but a smile was on his face the entire time and he even laughed aloud.

"Oh, I saw that dirty rat again," Georgie said and pointed her fork at Carmella, "He was stalking around the chemistry lab."

Carmella looked angry, "Oh yeah and what did he want?" she asked laying her fork down on the table.

Georgie shrugged, "He just smiled and said he ran into a friend, then left."

John looked away and took a slip of his milk, he just didn't want anything to do with this conversation, and he didn't want to think about how Jim confronted him.

"John?" Sherlock said, causing John to look over at him, "Jim went to see you."

Everyone looked at John with mixed expressions, Carmella with an odd balance of anger and confusion, Adrian confusion and hits of shock, Georgie pure confusion and Sherlock; expressionless.

"John?" Carmella asked, John looked from Sherlock to Carmella, "Well?"

"Well what?" John asked and wished everyone would just stop looking at him.

"Did Jim go to see you?" Carmella asked.

John looked down and too the side.

"Yes," Sherlock answered for him.

John looked up to look at Sherlock. Sherlock's brow came together a little before a, well not surprised look; more one of understanding crossed his features.

"He talked about me." Sherlock said.

Carmella shot up from the table, fists down and she quickly headed for the door, Adrian sighed and followed after her as the others head the door slam behind the fuming brunette.

Georgie came closer to John, she rested her hand on his, "What did he say?" she asked softly.

"Nothing nice…" John said; he really didn't want to say anything.

"Well he never does," Sherlock said nonchalantly and took a sip of some wine.

"Did he threaten you?" Georgie asked, ignoring Sherlock.

"Not per say." John said and suddenly the light, warm feathery touch of Georgie was a grip of a professional wrestler.

"I see," she said, voice sweet as ever but the crack in her neck as she tilted her head to the side was boarder line disturbing, "Excuse me." She said and released her grip on John and left the table.

John and Sherlock where the only two left, sitting on opposite ends of the table and quite.

"Looks like I ruined dinner." John said glumly, looking down at his plate of abandoned food.

Sherlock chuckled from his end of the table and he sipped some more wine, "Not at all."

John looked up and Sherlock was staring at the wall ahead of him, it was opposite to the door and John and it didn't seem Sherlock was looking at anything really.

"Come again?" John asked.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked at John, "There isn't much exciting that happens around here."

"And I'm exciting?" John asked, confused.

Sherlock smile, much like the Chester cat John read about in Alice in Wonderland, "Precisely."

John felt himself smile too, he felt better, a chill that he didn't notice before had been replaced with a sweet warmth. Sherlock wasn't skilled in the art of compliments was what he often heard from Carmella but he didn't seem so bad at it from where John was sitting.

Carmella came back into the room, she still looked angry but tamer than when she'd left, Adrian raked a hand through his red hair and Georgie took her seat, cracking her knuckles.

John opened his mouth to speak but Carmella silenced him, "Did you do that assignment for Smith?" she asked.

Taking the hint John responded, "Yeah, I had to research for a few hours but I got what he was looking for."

"Well peachy." She said and killed another glass of wine, "I think that old bastard can suck it."

Again Sherlock chuckled and John smiled inwardly knowing full well who Carmella was really taking her rage out on.


	9. Chapter 9, The after dinner show

So I was annoyed last night and need a distraction so I wrote a lot, and I felt so bad for everyone going so long without an update so I wrote some juicy tid bits for all my lovelys. Enjoy!

* * *

John left a little before Adrian and Georgie because they had to drag Carmella into bed.

"Will she be ok?" John asked at the front door watching his slumped over friend being carried into her bedroom.

"She's an Irish medical student, I'm sure she'll be fine." Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

"Right, well good night then." John said, shifting uncomfortably.

John was just about to turn and leave when a hand snaked under his chin, John looked up, surprised and Sherlock sealed his lips over John's.

"Good night." He breathed softly onto John's stunned lips.

John was in a shocked daze, he really didn't know what had happened until Sherlock closed the door, its metallic click snapped John out of his spell. He made a quick bee line outside; a dark red blush burning on his cheeks.

"You kissed him didn't you?" Adrian asked coming out of Carmella's room.

Sherlock simply smiled and shrugged.

Adrian's face broke into a smirk, "You slut."

* * *

John finally made it home; he turned the key to the front door and slipped in quietly, just as he closed the door a light from the hall behind him flipped on.

A tall man with an almost overly defined body sandy blonde hair and cold grey eyes stood in the hall with a dark blue robe on and a gun in hand. Behind him, cowering slightly was a shorter woman with dirty blonde curly hair and a pink robe with warm blue eyes.

"Oh John it's you," John's mother smiled and went to hug her son but John's father put his arm out to stop his wife.

"Do you know what time it is?" he asked.

"0300 sir." John answered formally and stood up straighter.

"That's right, 0300 and why is that not an appropriate time to come home?"

John shrunk a little, "Because it's so late?"

"Exactly, your mother was worried sick, and you were out doing god knows what!" John's father boomed.

"Oh Kyle," John's mother said and went around her husband's arm and hugged John tightly, "John is a good boy and I'm sure he had a good reason, didn't you sweetie?" she said and smoothed John's hair down, "Go on to bed sweet heart."

John smiled and kissed his mother's cheek and quickly headed up the stairs.

In his room while he changed, John heard his parent's fighting. He felt his heart sting knowing he was the reason they were fighting. After he got in his pajamas and snuggled into his bed he just tried to think about something else.

Soft, alcohol tainted lips touching his brought a fresh blush to his cheeks.

Sherlock,

Why? Why had Sherlock kissed him? So softly, sweetly, it made John's spine shiver just recalling how those green eyes slide close, how all those raven curls seemed to dance, how soft those lips were.

What was it? What hold did that man have over him? Why was that devilishly handsome son of a bitch taunting him?

John closed his eyes and tried not to think about those sinful lips, or the angry shouts below.

* * *

_John's fingers were tangled in that hair. His clothes being torn off his person… flesh exposed… body excited. John tossed his head back feeling lips and a tongue worshiping every inch of skin._

_Another pair of lips sealed John's moans to this throat, desperately he clung to the long elegant neck above him, and suddenly the feeling of his cock being inside the most superb heat he had ever felt nearly brought him to his knees._

_"Oh god John, take me."_

_"Oh Sherlock,"_

* * *

John woke up startled, breath leaving him in ragged breathes, "Oh god." He managed.

He pulled back the sheets to find his nightmare come true; a hard on greeted him.

He bit his lip, it was still early; he could take a cold shower…or…

He slipped his hand into his underpants and shivered, his hand was much colder than his cock. John licked his lips and slid his hand up, another shiver shocked up his spine. He slid down, smearing his own pre cum down his length.

After three or four more pumps he started to moan, he tried to think of a woman, any woman…with black curly hair…and green eyes…and that Cheshire smile.

"S-Sherlock," John moaned, oh god now he was saying a man's name.

_ I shouldn't be thinking about him, his hand, oh god that mouth…_

"S-Sherlock!" John moaned, spine arching.

Why fight it? Oh god he wanted Sherlock, he want that sexy son of a –

"Sherlock!" John shouted, arching sharply and releasing into his hand.

Clearly he was going to have to do something…

* * *

John only had afternoon classes so sleeping until two in the afternoon wasn't too terrible. He got up, got dressed, got his papers and bag and was gone. This was also good because he could avoid a lecture from his father.

John easily caught a taxi; he was slightly out of breath, "University of Westminster."

"After my ride."

John looked over and didn't see how he could have missed it, Sherlock bloody Holmes was sitting in the taxi, right next to John.

"Come John, lean back." Sherlock said and was doing something on his phone.

John against his better judgment leaned back into the seat beside Sherlock, "And where are you going?" John asked.

"A crime scene." Sherlock answered simply and resumed doing whatever he was doing on his phone.

John blinked in confusion, "A what?"

"You heard me John," Sherlock said and then shoved his phone into his pocket.

"But why? I mean the police wouldn't just-"

"I already told you what I do for a living John; I help the police solve crimes." Sherlock said looking at John.

John did his best not to shiver, the full force of Sherlock's gaze on him, causing his body to yearn for the other man's, lips burning at the memory of what Sherlock had done the night before.

The taxi stopped and Sherlock looked away, he went to leave the taxi and John grabbed his wrist without thinking.

"John? Problem?" Sherlock asked only to have John kiss him.

Sherlock inwardly smirked at the clumsy forced actions of the general's son. John's eyes were shut tight, brow screwed up with concentration. Sherlock easily took his left hand and wrapped it around the back part of John's neck, causing the blonde to shiver.

Sherlock broke his lips from John's, "I have a job to do." He said and before John could respond Sherlock got out and closed the door.

"University of Westminster?"

"What?"

"The University of Westminster, that's where you want to go right?" the cabbie asked.

"Oh right, yes." John said; dark blush painted on his cheeks as he sat back.

"You'll be paying for your friend too right?"

"What?"

The cabbie tapped the counter showing how much the taxi ride was, "And he didn't pay did he?" John sighed miserably.

"Nope."

John sighed again and said he would pay for Sherlock's fair as well.


	10. Chapter 10, Watch what you say

JJJJJJEEEEEEESSSSUUUUS! I have not updated in so long! I am so sorry, school is majorly kicking my ass. Your reviews are keeping me going I swear,you are lovely people! So I left you with a bit of foreshadow (my creative writing class got me in the mood). Oh, get this, some jerk said that Sherlock wasn't as good the movies, I was about to reach into my pocket as open a can of whoop ass on this fool. You can't compare two beautiful Sherlocks! Bitch please, Benny is good looking and I want one...

WWWWAAAAYYYYY off topic.

I hope you guy enjoy and I will try my damnedest to update more and hey I don't know if you know but if you want to make a little cameo, you or an OC I am so up for that. Send me a PM and until next we meet, stay awesome and love JohnLock!

* * *

John slid into the lecture hall and took an empty seat nearest the door only to find Carmella's back pack there, the brunette sat in the seat next to it, brown eyes trained on the board in front of her, hair tied back.

"Your late." She said, not looking at John.

John moved her things, "I ran into Sherlock."

Carmella's head snapped to the side looking at John, "What?"

Adrian, beside her nudged her and nodded his head back to the board. John quickly took out his note book only to have it knocked aside by Carmella's notebook.

'I've taken to recording lectures.' Her scribble hand writing took up the whole page.

John looked over and saw in fact that Carmella's laptop was out and a removable webcam was sitting beside it and was pointed at the professor.

John bit his bottom lip and scribbled a note back, 'I ran into Sherlock and kissed him.'

He slid the notebook cautiously, he saw her eyes glance at it, then a look of confusion crossed her face, she picked up the book and looked at John's message. She shot out of her seat; the whole class and professor were looking at her.

"Ms. Cobromance?" the professor asked.

"Carmella?" John asked confused, looking at her. He received a harsh slap to his right cheek, snapping his head to the left.

She walked out calmly, leaving her things behind. Adrian looked at the notebook, gave John an odd look then taking off after Carmella.

John was left with the entire class watching him and the professor stumbling to cover his lecture over all the oddness that had played out in less than sixty seconds.

* * *

John stayed in the class, playing guard puppy over Carmella and Adrian's things, he'd figured out how to stop and save the day's lecture and drummed his fingers on her laptop.

She came back, anger barely contained, John wanted to speak but his cheek still stung from that harsh slap.

"Thanks." She spat then roughly took her things and left, pushing past Adrian. He looked worn, he came in and patted John's shoulder.

"Did I do something?" John asked, quite afraid that even though Carmella had left she would storm back in and hit him again.

Adrian sighed, "I can't answer that John. All I know is she is upset and will most likely burn the whole city to the ground if I don't stick around her for the next few hours."

John felt terrible he had done something wrong. He gathered he things and decided it was best to just head home, at least there he could lock himself in his room and forget.

As he headed down the hall he was met with a strong hold on his wrist that spun and pulled him down a smaller hall way.

John blinked, terrified and the first thing he could think of was, "I don't have any money."

"Like I give a shit about that."

John looked down to see Jim Moriarty looking up at him, bugger sure was short.

"Do you have a hearing problem John Watson?" Jim asked; hand near John's face.

"No why-"

"Then you must be stupid."

John glared, "I beg your pardon."

Jim slapped John in a very similar fashion Carmella had done only this felt colder and harsher, "Shut up. I told you Sherlock was mind and you had the pure nerve to kiss _my_ Sherlock." His words were harsh and intense.

John rubbed his cheek, "Well what I do is none of-"John was cut off by a knee to his groin then a punch in the stomach. He fell to the floor in pain.

Jim got down and breathed in John's ear, "You are a weak bug, and you can do _nothing_ for him. Stay away from my Sherlock or this will become a much bigger problem."

"MORIARTY!"

"What?!" Jim snapped looking down the hall where the loud voice had come from then John saw a two-by-four smash into the left side of Jim's face.

Carmella was standing in front of John with a now bloody two-by-four and kicked Jim hard in the stomach, "You. Stay. The. FUCK. Away. From. My. FRIEND!" she shouted and punctuated the end of her sentences with kicks into Jim's stomach.

Adrian appeared and helped John up off the ground, "Are you alright?" he asked while Carmella unleashed unholy wrath down on Jim.

John blinked; he shook his head, "Oh my god! Aren't you going to stop her?!" John shouted and stood up.

"Oh yeah," Adrian said a little too casually. Adrian turned around and took a strong hold of Carmella's arm, as if he had found her off button she stopped.

Jim was in a ball, curled and bleeding, Adrian leaned down and he winced; "Now you see what I have the power to do? You cross me, Sherlock or Carmella again you will have no one but yourself to blame. Now beat it." He snapped.

Jim ran off as best he could, Adrian let Carmella go and dropped the two-by-four next to her feet.

"C-Car?" John asked, very shaken at the young woman's actions.

"I'm fine," she hissed. Then she took a deep breath, paused, "I'm fine." She said, more convincingly.

"Feel better?" Adrian asked patting her shoulder.

"Much." Carmella breathed and then stretched to her toes and stood, "John? You alright?"

John really didn't know how to answer that, he was still terrified, not at Jim anymore. He was terrified that this woman he'd know for a while now had just snapped, and very violently at that.

"F-Fine." John lied; he didn't know if he could look at Carmella the same.

Carmella made a face, spun then headed up the hall then left, she didn't say a word.

John let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, he held onto his knees then looked up at Adrian, and he held his breath again.

"Don't worry," He said his hands up in defense, "She's only snapped a handful of times; she and Sherlock are the same like that, super smart, brilliant really, but no real handle on their emotions."

John stood up straight and he took another deep breath, "When was the last time she snapped?"

"Oh I think when Sherlock ended up in the hospital; she picked up a rubbish bin lid and threw it across the street."

"Oh god, did she break anything?" John asked, again shocked.

Adrian shrugged, "The neighbor's bins."

John snickered, he could see Carmella winding her arm back and letting go of a lid only to smash it into other bins.

"Funny right?" Adrian smiled, "Sherly once threw a glass at a wall, moron forgot it was one of his own experiments and spent the rest of the day all prissy about it."

John let out a laugh and so did Adrian, the two walked up the hall and there leaning on a wall was Carmella, eyes closed, looking calmer and tamer than she had in weeks.

"You want a milkshake?" Adrian asked her.

Carmella smiled she opened her eyes slowly; she stood up and punched Adrian in the arm, "You know that's not even a question, stupid."

Adrian laughed and the two talked, John smiled, he would never look at her the same.

Now he knew he mattered enough to her that she'd fight for him too...

….

And God would he need her fight soon.


	11. Chapter 11, A Ring at the Door

Have I mentions how much I HATE when I can't update? I had no power for almost ever. I'm addicted to Pewdiepie and I have had not one strike of inspiration Not to mention school has been a killer. Anyway so sorry, please stay tuned and I will update when I can, I swear!

* * *

John had gone out with the two, Adrian and Carmella for milkshakes and the two friends went towards Carmella's apartment leaving John to catch the bus home to finish a paper he knew he had to get done before the weekend.

The bus ride was tiring as he started to nod off, full of ice cream and full of excitement. That by the time he got to his stop, dragged his feet and got inside he had forgotten the paper and flopped into his bed.

He woke just as the moon was rising and its first sweet pale rays were spilling into his room. He rubbed his hands on his face in a sad attempt to wake up.

He pulled off his shoes and walked to his desk to power up his laptop. He rubbed his face as the bright light of the chipper laptop as it binged to life. He typed in his login and dragged his knapsack over and dug around for the assignment.

As the night wore on John worked, keys clicking softly and he gained speed, music pumping through his cheap head phones, paper going strong when his mobile buzzed sending a vibration through the desk.

John, in his bubble of thoughts and music looked over and picked it up.

'Need help. Come if convenient.

-SH'

John looked at his mobile and blinked, confused.

The phone buzzed again, John opened the message.

'If inconvenient come anyway.

-SH'

John, now even more confused saved his paper and sent a text back.

'Where?'

Buzz.

'Front door.

-SH'

"Oh you've got to be kidding." John chuckled and rolled his eyes. His reply was the front door bell going off, "No way in bloody hell." John muttered. If it was possible the bell rang again and it sounded impatient and annoyed.

John took off his headphones and went down the stairs; no one was home so he was glad no one got to the door before him. John opened the door and his breath got caught in his throat as Sherlock was standing on his door step, the rays from the moon and the streetlights casting shadows on his perfect angular face.

"John."

John was still so awestruck he didn't even hear Sherlock.

"_John_." Sherlock stressed.

"Oh, right, um, uh, please come in."John said and moved out of the way, tripping on his words.

"Right then," Sherlock swept in as if he owned the place, "I need your assistance John."

John blinked, still rather confused, "With what exactly?"

Sherlock turned and his heels clicked as he did, "A case, I need someone with medical knowledge."

John had sunken further into confusion, "You live with someone with medical knowledge."

"Ah yes but, she gave me this to give to you." Sherlock said and handed John an open envelope.

"This is open."

"Yes it is."

John flipped it open to see his name on the front, "For me, and you opened it."

"Well naturally."

John looked up into Sherlock's face, "Naturally?"

"Well I knew it had to be about me, since Carmella told me to come ask you, naturally."

"Naturally." John repeated.

"Naturally."

John rolled his eyes and slid the slightly blue tinted paper out,

'_Dear John,_

_ Adrian, Georgie and I need to leave, an aunt of mine has fallen ill and it is the utmost importance that we return to the States in this hour. It was rather unplanned but you need not worry, we called ahead and got all of our arrangements in order._

_ Naturally'_

"There's that word again." John said to himself.

'…_we need someone to 'babysit' Sherly in a manner of speaking. Mrs. Hudson is too elderly and I will not put that sweet old woman through that, Sherlock will not even speak his brother's name and he won't come will us because of his case. Please John watch after Sherlock, we hope to return soon, have him sleep with you or you with him…_

John was starting to turn pink,

'_…that's your choice, but make sure he at least eats a little something and take good notes while we are away. I'm counting on you John to watch my Sherly._

_-CC_

_P.S. I told Sherlock to find you, and I'm sure he read this._

**_I did._**_'_

John reread the letter, "They just left," John looked at Sherlock, "They just left you?"

Sherlock shrugged, "Yes, now about that case."

John nodded, "Well alright then, where to?"

Sherlock smiled, John forgot how to breathe again, "The crime scene of course!"

John smiled, "Well then I'd better get dressed." He said and headed back up the stairs.

"And do hurry!" Sherlock called back up.

John smiled a bit wider and rolled his eyes. He finally got to his room and pulled off his pajamas, he pulled on a pair of jeans, socks and a warm sweater. With regret he closed his laptop after making sure it was saved and ran back downstairs where his shoes were.

Sherlock was looking at John's family photos, an odd expression on his face.

"Sherlock?" John asked clearly interrupting Sherlock's thoughts, "What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Sherlock looked to John, "What? Nothing. Let's go." He said in a huff.

John didn't question, he simply got his keys and followed behind Sherlock.

They called a cab and were off to the crime scene Sherlock had mentioned, they rode in silence, John's mind started to wander and Sherlock was texting away.

"Why do you do that?"

John looked over, "What?"

"That." Sherlock said, not looking up from his phone.

John shook his head, "Do what, Sherlock."

Sherlock lowered his phone and glared somewhat at John, "That look, in those pictures."

John was confused which was becoming normal when he was around Sherlock, "What look?"

Sherlock looked at John as if he was mentally handicapped, "The _look_. Your eyes look broken, but you smile."

"Oh." John looked down at his feet, "That one."

"Yes. That one." Sherlock said rolling his eyes and going back to texting.

"I guess," John pondered, "It's because it's my father. He has always been harsh towards me, and I want to be happy for my mother but my father has taken everything and broken it."

At the start of John's explanation, Sherlock had been texting but as it went on he stopped. John looked over and saw an odd, almost young look in Sherlock's face but it was quickly gone. Sherlock turned to face John.

"You should not allow your father to break you." He said in his analytical voice then went back to texting.

John blinked, was that Sherlock…being nice?

"Ah, um, well thank you Sherlock."

"Now shut up. I need to think."

John looked out the window again, so much for nice.


	12. Hey everyone

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say how sorry I was, I know I just out of the blue stopped writing and I feel awful about that. I've been battle depression since my early teens and well, you could say it won for a while. I was so tired, and weak and wanted to get out of my own skin. I went to see people and well I'm on some meds that have made me feel like my old self and to give you an idea I had not even looked at this story since 11/14 I know because my computer logged it.

Well I start college in the fall so I will be busy but I have some ideas in the works and some of my OC's are demanding their own stories. Well I just wanna say thank you to everyone that reads my stories and I really owe you. It's long overdue but I'm working on the next chapter, just hand in there with me okay? I think you'll like the results.

-H


	13. Chapter 12, Photographs

John really had no idea what the plan was, here he was on a whim really.

He stood in 221B Baker Street horrified by the mess just everywhere.

"Make yourself at home I suppose." Sherlock shrugged and walked into the mess.

They, after going to the crime scene had gone back to John's house where he scribbled a note then left with some clothes and his laptop.

"Um, where am I going to sleep?" John asked not daring to walk inside.

Sherlock turned from his place in the living room, "Hm, I guess Carmella's room is open."

John scoffed, "You want me to sleep in a girl's room. Really?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Well I can't sleep in there."

John crossed his arms, "You can't but you expect me to."

"Carmella won't allow me into her room, it a rule and I am not about to let you into my room not with the ongoing experiments." Sherlock said firmly.

John let out a huff, "Fine, whatever, upstairs?" John asked but he turned and just went up the stairs.

Once inside Carmella's room he let out a relaxed sigh, then he thought about it, what had he been expecting?

The floor was a little messy and the desk near the door was cluttered but it really wasn't that bad. Against the wall across from the door was a queen bed with dark blue sheets and the curtains were drawn. John felt as if he had just walked into a dark cave, but without the mildew or moisture in the air.

He set his bag down on the floor and looked around. Once he reached the window he threw the curtains open and a plume of dust came out, John hacked and coughed backing away from the window; clearly Carmella wasn't a duster but the room was a little lighter now.

John looked to see that Carmella had a small closet and a dresser with a mirror. On the mirror were chemistry goggles, a few necklaces and a few pictures stuck in the frame. John leaned in and looked at the pictures.

One was Carmella and there was a woman John didn't recognize, Carmella couldn't have been more than a few years old and she was holding a book while in the lap of this woman. The woman was smiling softly at the little one in her lap and John smiled at it.

Another one was with a tall man in a graduation gown, he looked very annoyed and his eyes were closed. He was bent over and Carmella was slung over his back as if she had jumped him from behind. She was smiling widely, eyes closed and throwing up a peace sign, she couldn't have been older than 15. John laughed to himself.

Yet another held Carmella in the same colored gowned and she smiling, but there were tear tracks on her face. The man from the other picture and the woman where kissing either side of her face in profile. John smiled softly at the thought of Carmella crying but knew it was happy tears.

The one next to it was of Adrian, Carmella and Georgie. It was at a distance but Adrian was clearly running from Carmella and Georgie was laughing, almost out of frame.

The very last one was of Sherlock; it was from here in the flat. John plucked the photo and looked at it more closely. Sherlock was standing in the window with a violin; bow arched as if he had just finished a long piece and was poised to strike the next. He was turned slightly to catch just a glimpse of his face, eyes closed, clearly focused.

He didn't hear Sherlock come in.

"She won't like you poking in her things."

John was so startled he dropped the photo which slid under the dresser.

"Fuck." John swore and dropped to his knees to fish out the picture.

As he groped the dusty floor boards, Sherlock sat on Carmella's bed watching, "Why where you touching her things?"

John rolled his eyes, "I don't know."

"Where you looking for clues?"

John looked up at Sherlock who was looking up at the window, with a bored expression, "Clues?"

"I wonder why she wouldn't open these more often." Sherlock said aloud.

"Clues?" John repeated and went back to groping the floor.

"As to how we met of course."

John froze, puzzled, did Sherlock know what he was thinking?

Sherlock got up with a bored yawn and plucked the photo up from the corner of the dresser, "It was a few years ago. I met her brother first." He said and handed the picture back to John who was still on the floor.

John got up, clearly embarrassed, he dusted himself off and took the picture and put it back.

Sherlock traced a pale finger around the picture of the slumped over man, "Heathcliff is a good man." He said watching the photo as if it would move, "I was dating a woman at the time." Sherlock chuckled darkly, "The woman."

John stared up at Sherlock and watched him.

"She and I had been going out then for over two years, I was going to ask her to marry me…but," Sherlock closed his eyes, " I saw the signs, of course but I chose not to do anything, one day on the street she had sent me a vague message and I was wondering around town, I was stopped by a tall man and his little sister, not very small, but I knew she was his sister."Sherlock smiled, "He stopped and took a hold of my shoulder, I didn't know him but he said to me, 'She's not worth it.' As if he had been reading my mind and then went on his way.

"A while later while I was attending art school she appeared, she remembered me and being an outcast herself offered to take me out for coffee. I told her about everything that had happened and she said all I needed were some good friends," Sherlock chuckled, "from that moment on she and all of her warmth have stuck around me." Sherlock looked at John and he had a child's fear in his eyes, "I fear so much that she will leave one day John, she will want to be free and normal and leave me behind."

John had seen Carmella in action and knew that was never going to happen, "She never would Sherlock, I think she really loves you."

Sherlock smiled, a soft little smile, he turned back to the photos, he was looking at the one of himself, "Yes, I believe she does."

Hey everyone, thanks again for reading I hope to be back to my old writing ways. Stay tuned!


End file.
